New World Order
by Monilala
Summary: Harry Potter has been defeated. Voldemort's "New World Order" has been put into place, a world where Muggleborn's have no rights and Pureblood's rule the wizarding world. Draco takes his place as part of the Elite with Hermione as his mistress.
1. Chapter 1

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter One**

Hermione woke with a start, her surroundings unfamiliar. She sat up groggily to survey the room, her eyes adjusting to the dark, a fire still burning in the grate. Her body became aware of another beside her. It was strong and muscular, masculine. She glanced down, his pale blonde hair shining in the dark. All of a sudden it all came flooding back to her. She dropped back down onto the pillows with a thud.

"Granger, would you stop your fidgeting, I am trying to sleep." Said Malfoy with his usual snide tone. Hermione rolled onto her side to face him.

"Oh I am _terribly_ sorry to bother you. Maybe if you got a decent bed this wouldn't be a problem." Hermione replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Malfoy's eye's flicked open just so he could roll them at her with disgust. He let out a loud sigh and roughly grabbed her, placing her head on his chest.

Hermione gritted her teeth. While this was more comfortable, she couldn't stand the fact that the comfort was provided by Malfoy. As Hermione's anger abated, she couldn't help but feel a lump grow in her throat, as her thoughts drifted back to before Harry was defeated, the thought of his death still stinging like an infected wound that would not heal.

The minute the war was over Hermione had known that something like this would happen. Harry wasn't even buried when Voldemort brought in his "New World Order", which was an elitist system. Some might say very similar to Hitler… Well… the only people who would say were Muggleborns and they had no right to say anything anymore.

What was left of the Order had gone into hiding, including the Weasley's. Unfortunately not before Ginny had been caught. Voldemort decided to be kind and take mercy on her (not before he had his way with her) and let her be sold on the Slave Market. This was not always a blessing. Some Muggleborns had been lucky and were sold into unknown supporters of Dumbledore and Harry. Those lucky few lead almost normal lives. Not everyone was this fortunate. Ginny had been sold to Blaise Zabini. In some ways Ginny was lucky, as most of the bidders at these things were evil and twisted old men. Hermione had also been sold on the Slave Market to Draco Malfoy. Hermione shuddered as she remembered back to that day. Everyone had told her how lucky she was to have been sold to a "Playboy" of the elite, but to Hermione it was a fate worse than death. You see, to be sold to a "Playboy" meant that you would not be just a common servant who cooked and cleaned. No, you were to be their mistress. You were to be taken to the Gentlemen's Club gatherings, to be seen and not heard and expected to satisfy their _every _need. The club consisted of the best of the best; Malfoy Jr & Sr, Zabini, Nott Jr & Sr, Snape, Pettigrew, Greyback, Crabbe, Goyle, Thicknesse, Weasley and of course Voldemort himself.

As one might notice, one name stands out amongst those. The moment Ron heard of both Ginny and Hermione's situation Ron had come out of hiding in order to help them both, although his progression was slow. Ron had used every trick he had to make his way to the top, eventually marrying Pansy Parkinson, which in turn brought him into the exclusive gentlemen's club by default. Pansy of course attended, but this was more so for her benefits than Ron's. You see, Pansy and Ron's marriage was one of convenience. There was no love lost between the two, but neither seemed to mind as both had different agenda's. Ron's was to save his sister and his one true love, where as Pansy's was to watch over her other lover Theodore. Theodore seemed to have an unquenchable lust, having a new girl in attendance almost every week. This, of course, annoyed Pansy greatly, as it would any girl, so she had to keep an eye on what was coming in and out, not only to protect her reputation but his as well.

Hermione let out a sigh as her thoughts drifted to that of Ron. Her dearest dearest Ronald. One day they would be together.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as the draughty stone room began to cool with the night, goose bumps appearing on her skin.

"Are you cold?" Draco murmured. Hermione merely nodded, not wanting to show any weakness in front of her master. She had been in service to Draco for six months now, but still refused to let down her guard. In one movement Draco adjust himself to pull up a mink blanket, covering Hermione's body, his arms wrapped around her.

Hermione's and Draco's relationship was one of the most tenderest hatred, meaning that Hermione was filled with hatred while Draco on a very rare occasional would do something tender.

This was one of those rare occasions.

Generally Hermione would only see Draco at night when they attended the Gentlemen's Club. The only time she would see him during the day was for sex or if there was an official event to attend. Those were the worst, as all the mistresses would be sit in box seats above the crowd and forced to wear revealing traditional clothing. It was sort of like being a VIP, except instead of all the glamour, you were forced to carry the shame and public humiliation of being nothing more than a common whore.

Mind you, Hermione had it a lot better than most. If you were not sold on the slave market, there were not a lot of other options. If you had a skill or trade, you were sent off into the workforce. A Pureblood would own the store and you would get paid a pittance to work there all day every day. Although, this did mean you could at least be your own person to an extent. Muggleborn's were allowed to rent, if they had an approval by the Ministry and could afford the rates. The only other options were to whore yourself out (this was a roaring trade for both men and women, though there were no rights for prostitutes and there seemed to be more rape than the exchange of money for sex) or to beg on the streets. Some people would take mercy, but most would walk on by. It broke Hermione's heart when she would wander the streets and see tear stained familiar faces in the gutter. She couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if Harry had of made it through.

But alas, it did no good to dwell on the past.

Hermione clenched her eyes tight and tried to block out all the thoughts that had entered her head, focusing instead on the rhythmic breathing of Draco. In, out, in, out, eventually drifting into sleep.

* * *

**Hello All!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hopefully y'all will stick around. I update regularly.**

**Much Love**

**xxx**

**PS. A BIG Thank You to Mong and Laura for their input and helping me out with this when I had shaky legs.**

**xxxx**

HeHe He


	2. Chapter 2

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Two**

Hermione sat down at the opposite end of the long dining table.

"You will have to change." Murmured Draco.

"I beg your pardon, I couldn't hear you." Called Hermione, a slight annoyance in her tone. She hated this table. It was ridiculously long.

"I said, "You'll have to change!"" Shouted Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up suddenly from the table, picking up her plate.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Stammered Draco. Hermione walked towards the chair beside Draco and threw down her plate, sitting beside him.

"I hate you shouting at me." She sighed. Draco filled his mouth with mashed potato.

"I'm supposed to shout at you, you're my slave."

Hermione lulled her head back in exasperation.

"So, why do I have to change?" She asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Well, as charming as you look in Slytherin green (it was here that Draco paused to smirk at Hermione), I'll need you in black. We have been summoned to the Dark Lord's."

A slight shiver ran down Hermione's spine. Even with all her Gryffindor courage she still felt fear to be in the presence of Voldemort. After all, if he wanted to he could kill her with a mere flick of his wand.

At least Ginny would be there. Hermione picked over the remainder of her tea, her appetite suddenly gone.

"I am finished. May I leave to change?" She asked. Draco looked up, eying her for a second.

"No. You can wait til I am finished."

"You utter –"

"Uh, uh, uh. Be careful what you say." Draco warned.

Hermione took a deep breath and bit her tongue, waiting impatiently for Draco.

With a last satisfying smack of his lips Draco sat back in his chair. He glanced at Hermione.

"I suppose you may go now." He said, excusing her with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you." Hermione muttered, pushing in her chair.

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you Master." Hermione hissed and left the room.

Draco let out a chuckle at Hermione's huff before leaving the room as well.

* * *

"Oh Dear Wizarding God Granger, do you ever stop twitching?" asked Draco in a hushed voice.

"I can't help it." Hermione whispered back.

Before Draco had a chance to reply, Voldemort came storming into the room, his robes billowing behind him. He surveyed the people he had gathered there. Inside this room were some of the most powerful people in today's wizarding world. To his left sat his right hand man Severus Snape, to his left Lucius Malfoy. Of course what was left of his Death Eaters then fell into place as ranked. Their slave of choice by their side. Voldemort's eyes flicked over Draco and his mistresses plunging neckline. Hermione dropped her gaze to the table; Draco looked forward, focusing on the chair opposite him. Her hand instinctively reached for Draco's under the table. He squeezed it tight, hoping and praying that Voldemort would just sit down and get to business. For Draco, he was merely following in his father's footsteps. He had known this all his life. However, that did not make him any less fearful of his evil master.

"Draco!" Called the Dark Lord. Draco jumped to attention, focusing his eyes on Voldemort's contorted face.

"Yes my Dark Lord?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"How long have you had this servant?

"Uh, si-six months my Lord."

Voldemort took a few steps closer and grabbed Hermione's face, inspecting her. Her grasp lost from Draco's.

"And is she loyal?"

"V-very much so My Lord."

"Hardworking?"

Draco nodded, not wanting the Dark Lord to hear his voice break.

"Hmmmm… If you should ever be rid of her, I would be happy to take her off your hands." Voldemort said with a smile, letting go of Hermione's face. Hermione exhaled shakily, as Voldemort took his place at the head of the long table. She took this moment to examine the room they were in. It was part of Snape's lodgings. It was a dark stone room, with a large roaring fire and wooden chandelier. Everyone from the Gentlemen's club (minus Ron) was present at the long mahogany table which sat in the centre of the room. Large empty high backed seats were left where important Death Eaters had fallen. There was a surprising amount. Voldemort began to speak, making Hermione jump.

"Now, I am sure all of you are wondering why I have called you here when we could be making merry."

No one dared to make a noise.

"I have come up with a plan to get rid of those awful beggars outside the ministry. They foul up my vision."

Everyone nodded, Hermione included.

"So, we shall create the Muggle Born Registration Board."

All who were sat at the table oohed and aahed at their Master's cleverness. He smiled accordingly.

"This will be a program set up where all those filthy mudbloods will be able to register with us to get their memory wiped and be re-introduced to the muggle world where they belong. This is only available to Mudbloods not in servitude. Zabini, Malfoy, you shall be in charge of this. I will set up an office for you at the ministry. Feel free to employ whomever you need."

Both Blaise and Draco nodded sternly, taking their responsibility seriously. Hermione had turned a whiter shade of pale. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing of a bad thing. On the one hand it was a way out for these poor people, on the other they would loose all their precious memories.

Hermione did not here another single word that was said until Voldemort uttered "dismissed". Everyone stood up and looked around like they had been stupefied after the Dark Lord dissaperated.

"Let's go." Muttered Draco.

"You're not going to go to the Gentlemen's Club?" Asked Hermione.

"No. I am not in the mood." Replied Draco darkly before taking her hand and dissaperating them back to his town house. She didn't even get to say hello to Ginny.

* * *

The minute the arrived back Draco went and poured himself a drink.

"Go wait for me upstairs." He said gruffly, taking a large gulp of firewhiskey.

Hermione nodded and ascended the stairs. Hermione headed to her room to change out of her dress. She quickly dropped it to the floor and covered herself with a black silk robe that matched with her corset and underwear. She went about her usual night routine, fixing her make-up and hair, making sure everything was immaculate. Finally, she squirted herself with Draco's favourite perfume before heading towards the master bedroom. She was so used to this routine she could perform it in under ten minutes. She sat down on the bed and waited for Draco to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long. Draco entered the room with his usual stride, his tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand. He eyed Hermione.

"Take off the gown." He muttered to her. Hermione did as he bade, Draco's eyes never leaving her.

"Lay down on the bed."

"How original." Hermione murmured under her breath.

"You know, you're much more attractive with your mouth shut."

"You're just _so charming_ Draco I can't help myself." Hermione responded with her acid tongue. Within an instant Draco had pounced on her, his weight holding her down.

"Do you have any idea what I have done for you? I could have left you to rot in the gutter with your kin. Instead _I _payed for you, took you, gave you a home, food, clean clothes. You lead a very good life for a Mudblood." Draco spat.

Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Do you think I like this life? I could have married a Greengrass, taken the east way out. But no, I took on you instead because I couldn't stand to see someone as smart as you become rancid like the rest of your race. So how about you shut the fuck up and be grateful for once."

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Draco got up off her and began to pace the room. Hermione sat up and tried to dry her tears, but they wouldn't seem to stop.

"Cover yourself up." Draco sighed, sitting down in the large lounge chair that sat opposite the fire. Hermione did as he told and made to leave.

"I never said you could go." He said firmly. Hermione turned to him in shock, unsure why he would still want her there. Draco held the palms of his hands to his head, wiping his forehead in exasperation.

"I- I mean… you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Hermione stood stock still in front of the door, not sure of what to do. Sensing that she would get in trouble if she left she sat down on the floor opposite Draco.

"Would you do it?" he asked, looking down on her.

"Do what?"

"Would you register to leave if you could?" He asked. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. Draco had never asked her opinion of anything.

"I, uh, I'm not sure. If I wasn't in the position I was in I guess I would. On the other hand, that would mean I would loose all my memories of this world, of Hogwarts, of my friends, of Harry." She fell silent for a second, dropping her gaze to the floor, "I just don't think I could do it."

She looked back up at Draco, who for a second looked upon her with pity.

"You are dismissed for the night." He whispered. Hermione stood up and did a quick curtsey before leaving the room.

Draco quickly stripped and got into bed, his head swirling with the thoughts of this Muggle Born Registration Board, thankful that he was not in the position they were.


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot apologise enough for how late this post is.

**I have had a few personal problems that I have had to deal with. On top of that a good case of writers block decided to set in. **

**But I am back.**

**I promise.**

**xxx**

* * *

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Three**

Draco let out a laugh as Hermione entered the living room.

"Surely you don't think I'll let you leave the house in that?"

Hermione looked down at her dark crimson gown.

"I thought you'd like it. You know, red being a sexy colour and all… Isn't it?"

"Merlin Granger, could you be any less of a girl? We're going to the club; I'll be ridiculed if you turn up in Gryffindor colours. Go change into something else."

Hermione put on a pout.

"That is an order." Draco replied sternly.

Hermione stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. She sat down on the chair in front of her dressing table with a sigh. She missed being her own person. She missed being able to wear whatever she wanted to. She looked up at the mirror, hardly recognising her reflection. Her eyelids covered with smoky makeup, her lips red, her hair in long flowing curls. What happened to the girl that used to just throw on a bit of mascara?

"I guess she had to grow up." Hermione answered aloud.

Her ears pricked up as she heard Draco calling for her to hurry up.

"Coming!" She called. Quickly she changed into a dark emerald green ball gown, with a plunging neckline, full skirt and black beading. There was no way Draco could be upset with this choice.

As Hermione turned to leave, she caught herself in the reflection of the mirror. Her eyes judging her appearance, she wiped away a single tear before leaving the room.

* * *

Draco took his usual seat in the club rooms. Hermione moved instantly to the liquor table, pouring him a large tumbler of firewhiskey. She returned promptly, handing him his glass and sitting on his lap, leaning her body against him, just the way he liked it. Draco unconsciously put his arm around her, his thumb moving in small circles against her skin.

"You've trained her well Draco." Commented Lucius as he sat down opposite his son.

"Thank you father." Draco replied sternly. Hermione frowned at the conversation. She wasn't trained… was she?

Before she had time to follow through this train of thought she was interrupted by the sight of Ron and Pansy entering.

Pansy, of course, liked to make a grand entrance, always the centre of attention. Ron followed behind, looking rather sheepish. Hermione was always under the impression that Ron felt like he didn't belong in a gentleman's club.

"How are you this evening Draco?" Pansy asked in a sickly sweet voice. Of course, Hermione was not addressed at all. It made her feel like she was back at school.

"Alright Draco?" Ron asked, before Draco could answer Pansy.

"Fine thank you." Draco replied with a sneer. Draco hated having Ron as an equal. Ron threw Hermione a wink, causing her to giggle. Draco jigged his leg, signalling her to stop.

"Where's Theo?" Asked Pansy.

"Still to arrive. I presume he will be bringing someone new." Lucius said dryly.

"Of course he will Father. He is the man whore of the group, is he not?" Smirked Draco.

While this question was aimed at Lucius, Draco addressed it to Pansy. Draco knew full well about Pansy and Theo. It made him sick. Why couldn't they just get together? Then old Weasel Bee wouldn't have to be dragged along to these events spoiling the atmosphere. Ron went over to the drinks table, while Pansy went out to the bathroom, no doubt to make sure she looked perfect for when Theo arrived.

"Would you like another drink Draco?" Hermione asked, her eyes lingering on Ron for that split second too long.

"No I would not." He spat, noticing that her attention was elsewhere. Hermione jumped at the tone in his voice, her face looking hurt. Every time Hermione pulled that face Draco died a little inside. Draco had hated the way his father had treated his mother, even though since her death Lucius had never taken another Draco knew that he fucked around. A lot. Draco had always vowed to never treat a woman like that, but he seemed to struggle with it every now and then. He was a jealous type. Even if it was only Granger he didn't want _his_ woman looking at someone as low as Weasley. Draco let out a sigh and furrowed his brow.

"Is something the matter? Is something not to your liking?" Hermione asked, more out of fear than anything else. While Draco had never hit her, he had an unbelievable temper and was likely to fly off the handle at the drop of the hat.

"No, nothing, nothing."

"Nobody panic, for I have arrived!" Cried Theo as he entered the room. Closely followed by a young blonde girl. She was rather attractive, with big blue eyes and a steady pout. Blaise and Ginny entered behind them.

"Theo, I see you have been hitting the sauce before arriving… again." Draco said with slight amusement.

"Of course I have my good man!" Theo slurred, shaking Draco's hand, "And _helloooooooo _Granger!" Theo smiled bemusedly before kissing her on the cheek, "You look good enough to eat."

"Ok Theo, that's enough." Draco said calmly, pushing Theo away.

"My glass is empty, babe, get me a drink. I need to take a piss." And with that Theo left the room. Blaise and Ginny sat down on a couch beside Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Ginny gave a shy smile to each other.

"Girls, go socialise, we have business to discuss." Smiled Blaise. Both Hermione and Ginny nodded in acknowledgement before standing up to leave, Draco lightly tapping Hermione on the butt as she left.

"We got out of that lightly!" Whispered Ginny as her and Hermione exited the room.

"I know! I thought we'd be stuck there all night!" Hermione smiled, taking hold of her friend's hand. Ginny was one of the few things that shone bright in Hermione's darkening world.

"So where to?" asked Ginny, lacing her fingers through Hermione's.

"Oooh, I'd love to sit in the library."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione's love of books was one of the few things that hadn't changed.

Both girls giggled as they reminisced of the old days and swapped embarrassing tales of their lovers on the way towards the old musty disused library.

As they approached odd sounds could be heard. Both women stopped dead in their tracks.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Of course I hear that!" Ginny hissed back.

"It's… it's like an animal dying."

Instinctively Hermione reached for her wand. Holding it in front of her she tiptoed towards the library door, the sound becoming louder and louder. She paused for a second before opening the door. Hermione took a deep breath. 1… 2… 3…

BANG

Hermione looked inside to find a very startled Theo and Pansy, grinding against the wall. Hermione stood there stuttering.

"Um.. uh… I didn't…" She looked down at the floor.

"Go to your master now…" Hissed Pansy. Hermione looked up at her with hatred.

"Now!" Pansy demanded.

"Hold on Pans." Theo said, holding out a calming hand, his other still cupping her butt, "Perhaps this isn't a bad thing… Care to join."

Hermione rolled her eyes with disgust and turned to leave, Pansy shrill tones echoing through the hall as she chastised her lover.

"I'm guessing that room was occupied?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"You guessed correctly." Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Why does he even bother to bring another girl with him?" Ginny asked. As Ginny began to blabber on about idol gossip, Hermione's thoughts wandered to Ron. It had hurt her a lot that Ron married Pansy. She understood the situation he was in, she really did… but Pansy? Surely there could have been someone better. At least someone who could appreciate him and treat him right. She had always imagined that someone would be her. She could see them both together, visiting the Burrow, children in toe. Fred and George teaching their children tricks, Harry and Ginny as their godparents. But this was merely a fantasy that could never play out.

"Granger? GRANGER!" Draco called, snapping Hermione back to reality.

"Granger, I'm warning you!"

"C'mon." Ginny said calmly, "One day this will all just seem like a bad dream."

"One can only hope." Hermione said with a sigh, heading back towards the parlour.

* * *

Hermione laid obediently on the bed, waiting for Draco to return. All mistresses had been sent home early as business needed to be attended. This was fine by Hermione, less time in the company of those pigs. She sat up slightly to look at herself in the mirror, her long curls falling over the curves of her body.

A loud "crack" from downstairs signalled the return of her master. Hermione sat up, draping herself seductively over the bed, the silk sheets positioned just so, carefully covering all the right places.

His loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Hermione's heart began to race. She would hate to admit it, but sometimes Draco scared her. With a loud thud, Draco threw the door open and stumbled in.

"Ahhh! And here is my faithful whore waiting for me!" Draco cried out jovially. Hermione bit down hard on her tongue at the sting of that comment.

"Come here woman and undress me." He demanded. Hermione stood up and approached him, helping him off with his jacket first. She could smell the alcohol oozing from his pores. Her hands began to fumble as she moved to remove his shirt. Draco looked down at her, studying her actions. She brought her body closer to his, dragging the sleeves of his shirt down his toned arms. Her naked body almost touching his. Draco inhaled deeply. Hermione gently ran her hands down his chest as his shirt dropped to the floor. Her fingers wrapping around his belt, undoing it in one quick movement. Before she had a chance to undo his fly, his mouth was at her neck. His hands slinked down her back, cupping under her cheeks, lifting her up, wrapping her legs around him. He took large strides towards the bed, throwing her upon it once they reached it. Hermione fell hard, looking up at him with hurt brown eyes, but it made no difference. Draco was drunk and on a mission. He let his pants drop to the ground, his erect penis emerging. Hermione moved back on the bed, hitting into the bed head. Draco lowered himself onto the four poster bed, moving closer to Hermione, bringing his lips to hers. What started as a light kiss, soon escalated, his tongue swirling around inside her mouth. The taste of firewhiskey lingering. Hermione pushed back against the bed head wanting to escape the smell of smoke and alcohol that filled her sense, but Draco pulled her in tight, pushing her down against the pillows, pinning her arms above her head. He moved his mouth down her neck to her breasts, nipping her lightly along the way. Hermione clenched her hands, refusing to take any pleasure.

Suddenly Draco entered her. The force took Hermione by surprise, making her let out a small cry of pain. Before she knew it, Draco was beginning to move in and out of her. With each thrust it hurt her that little bit more. She was not prepared and the lack of lubrication was making it uncomfortable. She squirmed underneath him, but he only held her down tighter.

"Just take it." He grunted as he began to move faster.

"Draco you're hurting." She whispered, but he did not hear her. His movements became more rushed as he pounded in and out of her. Hermione let out a whimper as a tear fell down her cheek. Draco's grip becoming tighter.

"Draco, you are hurting." She said louder, but he continued to grunt, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

"Draco? Draco!" She cried. Draco looked down at her in shock, as he stopped his movements.

"What's the matter woman?" He snapped.

"Y-you were hurting me." Hermione stammered. Draco studied her face, seeing the tears he had formed. Quickly he pulled out from her.

"Finish the job with your hands and then leave." Draco stated. Hermione did as he asked, finishing the jobs in mere minutes. She stood up to leave as Draco laid back in the bed.

"Granger, do you get cold in your room?" Draco called as she reached the door. Hermione turned her head to nod.

"Is there a fire in your room?"

"No sir." She said quietly. Draco looked over her naked form.

"You may sleep in here. I don't want you getting sick. There are many formal gatherings coming up. I don't want you snotting all over the place and looking revolting."

Hermione hid a small smile and she walked back over the bed. She laid down on the bed and allowed Draco to wrap his arms around her. He rolled her onto her side and pulled himself in tight behind her. His hands intertwining with hers, their breathing falling into synch. Perhaps this was Draco's way of apologising. Whatever it was Hermione was happy to accept it.


	4. Chapter 4

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Four**

Hermione sat on one of the chaise lounges in her sitting room, her eyes gazing out onto Diagon Alley below. Of course Malfoy lived in a townhouse, one of the best. Something his father had given him for his seventeenth birthday, his coming of age.

She could see the poor, the hungry, begging for their lives in the street below. It broke her heart. In her minds eye she could see Ron, Harry and herself sitting at the ice creamery, laughing, enjoying life, without a care in the world. That was when the sun shone. Not anymore. Nothing but over cast drizzly days. She looked down upon the entrance. A flash of red hair beneath a cloak.

All dreadful thoughts left Hermione's head as her heart lifted. Visitors!

Alaimo, the house elf, entered the room with a loud "pop".

"Mistress, there be visitors for you."

"Send them in." She replied with a warm smile. She stood up and smoothed her dark sapphire blue gown. Alaimo returned with two cloaked figures.

"Messer Weasley and his sister Mistress Weasley are here to see you." He announced with a flourish. Both figures removed their hoods and bowed politely, their flaming red hair brightening the room. Hermione beamed and ran to the side of her friends.

"There is no need for formalities here!" She smiled pulling the both into an embrace. Ginny let out a giggle.

"Alright Hermione, settle down." Ron said with a chuckle, his hand lingering over the small of her back.

Hermione motioned for them to join her beside the fire. Ginny sat beside her on the lounge, taking her friends hand in hers. Ron chose to lean against the fire surround. He took a deep breath.

"So, 'Mione, I've been –"

"Does anyone want tea?" Hermione interrupted.

"Uh, no thanks. So, um, I've been thinking that –"

"Ooh! I'd love a cup." Ginny sighed.

"So, I've been thinking that with –"

"I'll just get Alaimo… Alaimo!" Hermione shouted.

"Regards to the plan we should –"

"Oh, you know what I'll just sum-"

This time Hermione was interrupted.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME FINISH!" Ron bellowed. Both Hermione and Ginny sat bolt upright. He let out a sigh.

"I have been thinking about a way of getting you out of here,"

"Oh." Hermione said quietly.

"And the best I can think of is that one night at the club I slip you both some Polyjuice Potion and you take the form of a servant in which you could then both escape. I've maintained contact with Mum and she said that they'd take you in."

There was silence as both girls processed the information that had been given them.

"Ron, surely that is just too simple." Hermione sighed gently.

"That's why it's so brilliant! Because it _is_ so simple!" Ron replied enthusiastically. Both girls looked apprehensively at Ron.

"Ron I – "

"Look, Hermione, it's the best chance we've got."

Hermione let out a sigh. It was true. It wasn't as if he could do some daring rescue and sweep her off her feet. She looked to Ginny.

"What's the worse that could happen? We're already in hell." Her friend said with a sad look. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, let's do this."

* * *

Draco let out a loud sigh and collapsed into the nearest armchair.

"Granger? Granger!" He called. He never really could bring himself to call her Hermione. It was too close to home. This way he could distance himself.

Hermione's face appeared from around a corner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you arrive. I thought you would have been home earlier." She bowed her head, shamefaced.

"It's ok. Just get me a drink, ok?"

Hermione went over and busied herself with the drinks cabinet.

"Do I dare ask about work?"

Draco rubbed his brow. What was he to say about work? It was shit. It was awful. Never had he hated something so much. It was such saddening work, seeing these poor bastards give up an entire lifetime of memories just so they could get out of this hell hole. He couldn't even comprehend doing such a thing. To just give up your entire life, start again with nothing? He didn't think he could survive.

"Same as always." He replied, "Some witch fucked up a man's memory, lost everything instead of leaving him with some form of knowledge, so that was just _dandy_ and Blaise complained all day about Ginny growing pubic hair or some shit. I don't know."

Draco looked up at Hermione who was standing beside him, a beaker of firewhiskey in her outstretched hand. He took it gladly.

"You look different." He mumbled into his glass as he stared at her face.

"Oh. Um…" Hermione blushed, "I, um, thought I'd try something different. Get back to the old me you know? Just a bit of mascara, less product in my hair…"

"Well stop it. I don't like it." Draco said bluntly.

Hermione was taken a back. His words cut like a knife. She didn't know why she was surprised, it's not like Draco didn't insult her regularly.

"You'll dress like the whore that you are." He yawned as he stood up and stretched. "Go prepare yourself for bed. Have you had dinner?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then I shall be up shortly."

Hermione stood for a moment before her master, silently fuming, her wounds still stinging.

"Well, go." Draco said impatiently, making a "shooing" motion with his hand. Hermione lowered her head and began to climb the stairs. She stopped at turned.

"Will you be fucking me tonight?" She spat.

"Yes. Now get upstairs and loose the fucking attitude."

Hermione stomped her way up to the bedroom.

Draco let out a cry of frustration.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered under his breath as he swallowed the last of his drink, slamming the glass down on the small table beside him. He began to pace up and down not sure of his next move.

"Mother fucker!" He cursed. Why did she have to make everything so difficult?

He stormed up the stairs towards his bedroom and slammed open the door. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Draco let out almost a sigh of relief. If Hermione had been there Merlin only knows what he would have done. He sat down on the end of his bed, cradling his head in his hands. He wished everything could go back to how it used to be. That there was no registration, no new world order, no Voldemort. Deep down Draco wished that his mother was still here.


	5. Chapter 5

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Five**

With her veil shrouded over her, Hermione nervously knocked at the door of the Weasley residence. She tapped her feet impatiently as she waited for an answer. An old craggily house elf opened the door.

"Uh, I'm, I'm here to see Monsieur Weasley." Hermione whispered.

The house elf nodded and ushered her inside to the entrance hall. Hermione looked around at her surroundings. She'd never seen inside Ron's house before. It was gigantic! Right out in the middle of nowhere. You could tell Pansy had inherited it. It had that "old money" kind of look. She could hear the soft clack of Ron's footsteps on the marble floor. Hermione lowered her hood and fluffed out her hair.

"Blimey Hermione! You look a sight!" Ron called as he crossed the room towards her.

"Good or bad?" She asked.

"Always good." Ron smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Hermione blushed.

"So, Draco not home today?" Ron asked, his hand gently guiding Hermione forward into a large arched hallway. Everything was so over the top… Just like Pansy. Hermione chuckled to herself.

"No, he's at work." She smiled.

"Sucker." Ron whispered under his breath.

"What about Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"She's gone… shopping… or something. I don't know." Ron replied casually as they strolled through the endless corridors, eventually Ron motioned for her to enter a room in the right wing of the house.

Hermione's eye's opened wide with surprise. It was quite a large room made from stone. It had shelving all the way around the walls and was full of just about everything one could ever want for potion making. A large cauldron bubbled away in the middle of the room, a roaring fire underneath it.

"I hope you don't mind. I kinda started the Polyjuice potion, but then I thought you better come supervise. You know what I'm like with potions." Ron gave her a sympathetic smile.

Hermione went over to the simmering cauldron and peered into it.

"You know, you seem to have done a fantastic job here Ron." She beamed.

"Wh- what? Really? You're pullin' my leg!"

"No, really. I mean, you might have been a tad heavy handed with the Antimony, but I can't see why this wouldn't work."

Ron stood there in shock.

"See, you're doing fine." Hermione smiled.

"Well… I'd still like it if you checked in on it… you know, every now and then." Ron suggested quietly. His gaze on the floor.

"Oh, of course." Hermione agreed. They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Ronald, you're house is ridiculously huge!" Hermione laughed, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, yeah, present from Pans' parents. This end is my wing and the left wing is hers." Ron smiled.

"You wouldn't have to spend a lot of time together in a house this huge. That must be ok." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, well, we see each other every night." Ron said sheepishly.

"Well of course Ronald, I mean, I see you almost every night! You'd have to see each other when you attend the Gentlemen's club." Hermione replied innocently.

"Ugh, I meant that we, ugh, we share a bed and stuff, so yeah. I-I see her every night."

Hermione stood there blankly.

"All these rooms and there's only one bedroom?" She asked.

"Um, no, we, uh, we choose to sleep together."

"Oh." Hermione replied numbly.

"Well, you know how it is 'Mione, you spend all this time together feelings are bound to grow, I mean, she _is_ my wife after all and it's not like she's ugly. In fact, she's actually alright once you get to know her. I mean, you probably feel the same about Draco."

"No, no I don't." Hermione replied, her heart full of hurt.

Hermione didn't know what to do. The love of her life was standing before her telling her that he loved another. How is someone supposed to handle that? Especially when they are your only ticket out.

"I think, I think I better leave now." Hermione replied quietly, trying to keep her voice in check.

"Oh, c'mon 'Mione, I never get to spend time with you by yourself! Stay for a cuppa or something!"

"No, I, I better get back. Draco will probably come home early tonight. Plus I've got to get ready for this evening."

Ron's face dropped.

"Oh. Well, if you're sure then."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll walk you back to the door." Ron offered.

"No, it's, it's fine." Hermione smiled. She went over to Ron and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'll see you tonight."

And with that Hermione turned sharply to leave the room, hoping Ron wouldn't notice her tears.

* * *

"For fucks sake Granger! Hurry up!" Draco called up the stairs. He looked at the clock above the mantle. They were already ten minutes late. If there was one thing Draco hated most (beside mudbloods) it was not being punctual. His mother had always instilled in him to be timely.

"Granger! Get your arse down here now!"

Hermione finally appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Merlin." He breathed as she began to descend. She looked like a sex goddess. She had on a black, heavily beaded bodice, with sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The original full length skirt had been cut and hitched so that her crinoline could be seen, showing her gorgeous legs that were usually hidden beneath. Her stiletto healed boots went to just above her ankle and she wore a Slytherin green garter.

Hermione stopped inches away from Draco.

"Is this pleasing to you?" She asked in a domineering husky voice.

Draco could have thrown her on the floor right then and there and had his way with her. Instead he tried to keep his voice even and simply replied with;

"Yes."

He took her hand and dissaperated to the Gentleman's Club.

* * *

Draco entered the room proudly, Hermione on his arm. He was acting like the cat that got the cream. He looked down upon his fellow men with their lowly wenches.

"Helllloooo Granger!" Theo leered as he took an eye full of her cleavage.

"Good evening Messieur Knott." Hermione answered her tone slightly flirty.

"I say old boy, what have you done with Hermione? This surely isn't her." Theo laughed, slapping Draco on the back. Ron eyed Hermione, his expression surly. Draco smiled.

"Yes, she has done quite well tonight. Granger, would you get me a drink?"

Hermione smiled lovingly at Draco and moved over to the drinks table. She poured him a large serving of firewhiskey and brought it back to his side, snuggling up on his knee.

"And how are you this evening Messieur Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Thank you." Ron grunted.

"Ooh, someone's not happy." Blaise said with a chuckle, sitting down beside Ron, "trouble with the Missus?"

"No, everything's fine, thank you."

"Alright, suit yourself. Ginny! You got the drinks? Theo, want a drink?" Blaise asked.

"Nah got one." He replied.

"Draco? Ron?"

Both shook their heads.

"What about you Miss Granger?" Blaise asked teasingly, knowing that Hermione never drank at the club.

"I'd love one thank you." She replied, her lips parting seductively. Draco and Ron looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" asked Ron.

"Yes. Really. I'm allowed to drink." She spat, "Unless Master Malfoy does not want me to." She said this in her sweetest voice, fluttering her eyes at Draco.

"Fine by me my love." Draco smiled. He was beginning to like this Hermione.

* * *

By ten o'clock Hermione was roaring drunk. Ginny looked on nervously at her friend from the safety of Blaise's lap.

"I long for a dance! Why isn't anybody dancing?" Hermione asked swinging her glass of half empty wine around the room. The men laughed at her antics.

"Here my dear, your glass seems empty." Lucius stated, holding out the bottle for her.

"You are too kind, dear sir." Hermione slurred, holding out her glass to be filled.

"Haven't you had enough?" Ron asked in a half whisper, rushing to her side, taking over the pouring from Malfoy Sr.

"I certainly have not Ronald Weasley! I shall say when I have had enough to drink!" Hermione declared to the room.

"Yes Weasley. She is not yours to look after." Draco sneered, standing up and taking Hermione in his arms.

"Draco, all I want to do is dance." Whined Hermione. Draco smiled.

"And you shall."

With a flick of his wand, an old fashioned gramophone appeared. Ron rolled his eyes. This was all too much for him.

As Hermione got a helping hand from Theodore to stand on the table Ron quietly sneaked out of the room. If Hermione wasn't going to do something helpful, he would.

He walked with purpose towards the kitchens in search of suitable candidates for the Polyjuice potion.

Ron returned unsuccessful from his mission. Hermione was no longer dancing; she was instead lolling on the table, her head hanging over the edge.

"Theo, tell me, why do you have a new mistress every week?" Asked Lucius, "Surely you should have found one women to fulfil your lust."

"Lucius, why settle for just one?" Theodore laughed.

"But you have found one." Hermione stated. Everyone's attention turned towards Hermione.

"I-I don't think I understand." Theodore stuttered. Hermione sat up.

"You have found one? Haven't you? I mean, there has been one consistent person you've fucked."

The whole room fell silent, listening to the conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Theo laughed nervously.

"What? Aren't you fucking Pansy anymore?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I say Draco, get a grip of your woman." Theo demanded to Draco.

"I don't know what you're up in arms about. Everyone knows it." Hermione replied lazily, taking a large drink from her wine glass.

"I beg your pardon?" cried Pansy.

"It's true! It's true!" laughed Hermione, "and that's not the best part! Pansy is –"

This time Draco intervened.

"Ok, time to go home." He said with a sigh, taking the wine glass out of her hand.

"No, Draco, Theo needs to know!" She howled.

"Needs to know what?" asked Draco exasperated as he tried to lift her over his shoulder. Hermione wasn't very cooperative.

"He needs to know that Pansy and Ron still have sex. In fact, Ron say's they're in love. Ha!"

Hermione's last words hung in the air.

"Is that true Ron?" Pansy asked. Ron stepped out of the doorway he had been lurking in.

"Ugh, well, I…" Ron was lost for words.

"You're fucking a ranga?" Theodore yelled.

"Yep, yep, yep, she sure is. Looks like no inheritance for you!" Hermione giggled.

"Ok, really time for home." Said Draco.

As a fight between Ron and Theodore began to escalate Draco quickly dissaperated Hermione and himself home.


	6. Chapter 6

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Six**

The minute they got home Draco flew off the handle.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked as he threw Hermione onto his bed.

"What the hell were _you_ thinking? The party was just getting interesting!" Hermione cried.

Draco stood there for a minute, looking over at this… this person that was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking with disbelief at Hermione.

"What do you mean _"Who are you?"? _I'm Hermione, duh!" Hermione slurred.

"No, no, you're definitely not. Hermione doesn't get drunk and cause arguments with her lover's wife."

Hermione stood there for a moment taking in Draco's words.

"I'm allowed to drink and cause arguments." She spat, "besides… he's not my lover." She added quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco asked.

"He's not my lover." Hermione replied with a little more confidence.

"Oh, come off it Granger. You've been in love with that ginger since you laid eyes on him on the Hogwarts Express."

"Yeah, well I'm not anymore." Said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"Since he broke my heart."

"Oh."

Draco was unsure of what to do. Up until now he and Hermione had never really discussed anything of depth. They never _ever _brought up anything to do with the past, especially something like this. Mind you they never really talked to begin with.

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said quietly.

"No you're not." She sneered. Draco turned to face her.

"Do you have to fight every damn thing I say?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, I do."

Within an instant Draco had grabbed Hermione into his arms and put his lips to hers. Hermione was taken completely off guard. This wasn't the usual kiss that Draco gave. It was passionate and loving. His arms pulled her tighter, laying them down on the bed.

Instead of fighting her urges, Hermione decided to give way to them. She felt, fat, ugly and alone, but kissing Draco seemed to make the pain subside. She kissed back with all her worth, her hands grabbing at his shirt collar. She wanted to feel his skin against hers.

His stubble prickled faintly against her neck as his lips ventured downward. Draco shifted his weight, placing Hermione underneath him. His lips kissed her lovingly, as he began to remove her clothing. He touched her as if she was something precious, something to be treasured. As he threw her garments on the floor, Hermione could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes. Draco looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hermione smiled, trying to shrug it off. She sat up and began to kiss him. Draco stopped her gently, placing his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, definitely not."

"Then what is it? Why are you crying?"

"It's just… It's just that… somehow you have managed to make me feel beautiful for the first time in a very long time."

Draco sat up, putting a distance between them.

"Oh… um… ugh… I didn't – I mean." Draco threw his arms up, "Fuck!"

Hermione was taken aback. Why was he angry? Because he'd made her feel something other than shit? Because she was a mudblood?

Draco looked to Hermione.

"Leave." He said bluntly, standing up and opening the door of his bedroom. Hermione sat there unsure of what was happening.

"I said "leave"."

His eyes sat on the floor. Hermione walked past him, silently begging he would look at her.

But he didn't.

The moment she left the room Draco slammed the door behind her, leaving her in the cold hallway.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, a large thud waking her. She laid there with her eyes open, having that moment of slight panic that we all do when we hear an unexpected noise in the middle of the night.

Once her heart returned to its usual rate, she closed her eyes once more, waiting for sleep to wash over her.

A crash was heard. A sound like something breaking. Hermione sat up, her ears straining to hear. More banging and bumping occurred, so much so she could almost feel the vibrations.

Hermione grabbed her wand from the bedside table.

"Lumos." She whispered, placing her feet quietly on the cold stone ground below. She tiptoed to her door, opening it. The sound of things being thrown around grew louder as she descended the stairs. She could hear someone cursing as she rounded the corner.

There was Draco, standing in the middle of what used to be the sitting room with his back to Hermione. Vases were smashed and tapestries ripped. The whole room was in tatters. The only thing that seemed to still be standing was the fireplace and even then you could see the battle scars in its dark mahogany timber.

"Draco?" Hermione asked timidly.

"What the fuck to you what?" Draco screeched, his voice faltering. He turned to face Hermione, the wet tracks down his face catching in the light of the fire. Hermione stood there silently, unsure of what to say. Draco collapsed into the middle of the rubble.

"How the fuck do you handle this place?" Draco asked softly cradling his head.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, feeling confident enough to take a couple of steps towards him.

"You just seem to bear it well. Everything is so fucked up. How do you cope?"

Hermione took a few more steps.

"I, I don't." She answered truthfully, "Have you not noticed how much I cry?" She laughed.

Draco let a small smile slip by.

"It's ok to hate this place, you know." She said, taking a seat beside him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Please. If my father ever found out this wasn't my dream living situation he would probably have me fed to Nagini."

Silence filled the room as Draco played with the broken pieces of china that lay on the floor.

"What do you miss most?" Draco asked, looking earnestly up at Hermione.

"What? Of the old days?"

Draco nodded. Hermione let out a sigh of contemplation.

"I miss Hogwarts… The security of knowing that Dumbledore was there and that nothing could really ever hurt…. I miss Harry… That is a hurt that will never really go away. There are so many things that I always assumed he would be there for, so many memories we had to make." Hermione swallowed hard, "but most of all, I miss my parents. As much as I loved Hogwarts and the whole wizarding world there was nothing more comforting than getting off that train and seeing Mum and Dad waiting there. They were so proud you know? Having a witch in the family." Hermione smiled, forcing back the tears. They would get so excited hearing about what I had learnt in school… But, those days are gone. Nothing one can do about it… Do you miss anything?"

Draco sat in deep thought.

"I miss my Mum… I don't think I ever really realised just how much she kept everything together."

Hermione smiled sadly at him, taking his hand in hers.

"This really is hell, isn't it?" He asked. Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Well, you certainly did a good job of wreaking the sitting room." Hermione smiled.

"I may have been slightly frustrated." Draco blushed. Hermione flicked her wand, returning the room to its original state.

"You really are the cleverest bitch of our age." Said Draco, offering Hermione his hand as he stood up.

"I think you meant "witch"." She replied, taking his help.

"No, I meant what I said." He smirked, his face close to hers. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come," he said gripping her hand tight, "sleep is defiantly needed."

And with that he led her up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**I cannot apologise enough about my lack of updates! **

**I have been flat chat with boring real life stuff, which sucked majorly. **

**However, I am back and have decided to make it up to y'all with an extra long chapter.**

**Thank you for being patient**

**xxx**

* * *

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione sat shamefaced in Ron's parlour. He placed a steaming mug of tea in front of her.

"Thank you." She said, her voice low and husky. Ron sat opposite her, his face filled with an unspoken annoyance. Hermione sat there awkwardly.

"So… You think the Polyjuice potion is ready?" She asked with a voice filled with false spirit. Ron merely nodded.

"Well, that's, that's really good!" Hermione smiled falsely.

"Yeah." Ron replied dully, taking a sip from his mug. Hermione stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"So… um… Who are we posing as?" Hermione asked.

"Penelope Clearwater and Hannah Abbott."

"Penelope and Hannah?" Hermione questioned concerned, "I didn't even know they worked at the Gentlemen's Club!"

"Yeah, they work in the kitchen." Ron replied nonchalantly.

"When did you collect their hair?"

"After you left last night."

"Oh." Hermione could feel the guilt creep up her spine, "Ron, I am so sorry about my behaviour last night, I can't –"

"Just leave it Hermione." Ron replied bluntly.

"I feel awful and I just –"

"Hermione, leave it."

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but decided against it.

"So, when do you think we should use it?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and took another sip.

"Dunno… Whenever you want I guess."

"Ok, well, I'll try and have a word to Ginny and then we can go from there."

"Great."

"So, um… what is going to happen with Pansy?" Hermione asked anxiously. She knew she shouldn't push the subject, but couldn't help herself. Ron let out a sigh.

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair, "She's sleeping in another room, so I'm guessing it won't be good."

Hermione reached out and took Ron's hand.

"You do know how much I appreciate this, don't you?" She asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

Hermione sat there for a moment waiting for Ron to continue, but he didn't. She stood up and smoothed her dress.

"Well, I guess I better go."

Ron followed suit.

"Mmm, yeah, I'll see you later."

Ron went in for a kiss on the cheek, but thought better of it, covering it up with an itch on his elbow. Hermione bowed her head and left, her self esteem in tatters.

* * *

"Granger, would just…relax… or something. You're making me nervous." Draco sniffed.

Hermione was sitting upright on Draco's lap. Nothing could make her relax tonight. The plan had been set. It was all to happen tonight. Both Hermione and Ginny had a small vial of Polyjuice potion concealed on their person. When the time was right they would excuse themselves to go to the bathroom, take the potion, put on the servant uniform left there by Ron and then slip out the back. From there Neville would be waiting to take them back to wherever the Order was hiding.

Hermione glanced nervously over at Ginny. They had decided to wait until the men were considerably drunk so they wouldn't notice.

"Granger, would you just lean back!" Draco hissed. Hermione did as she was told immediately.

"You're stiff as board. What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing." Hermione smiled weakly, "Nothing is wrong."

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Is it that time of the month?"

Hermione scowled almost instantly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I take it that it is then. Well, that rules out sex tonight. Guess it'll just be head instead." He smirked. Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but instead asked him if he wanted another drink.

"Looks, like you're finally learning Granger. I'll take a firewhiskey."

Hermione got up off Draco's lap and moved to the drinks table. Ginny did the same.

"Ugh, at this rate it will take forever." Ginny sighed.

"I know. I guess we just have to wait it out." Hermione replied. They both poured a drink in their master's respective glasses. As they turned to return Ginny grabbed Hermione's free hand.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"It'll be ok. We just have to believe that it will be ok." Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand, before returning to Draco's lap.

* * *

Many hours passed and finally the boys were making merry. Theodore was dancing rather violently with his new mistress; Pansy was watching them sulkily from a corner. Draco, Blaise and Lucius were in a rather heated, yet light hearted discussion and Ron watched over it all from a corner, a brooding look on his face.

Ginny gave Hermione a stern look and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked sternly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ginny said quietly. Blaise studied her figure.

"I guess you may go." He replied nonchalantly.

"May I accompany Madam Weasley?" Hermione asked Draco. She gave him her best rendition of puppy dog eyes.

"Sure babe, but give us a kiss first." Draco smiled his eyes full of malice. He wanted to embarrass her as much as possible. Wasn't it enough that she had to ask to go to the toilet?

She pressed her lips to Draco's. "Just think," she told herself, "this will be the last time you have to do this."

"Don't be gone to long." He smiled and slapped her on her arse as a way of dismissing her.

Hermione linked arms with Ginny and crossed the room to the long hallway. They passed Ron on the way, giving him a knowing look.

* * *

They almost sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom. Ginny slammed the door open and hitched up her skirt, pulling a small vial from her underwear. Hermione pulled out hers from her cleavage.

Ginny let out a small "Oh".

"What?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I just never thought to put it there!"

Hermione let out a loud giggle as she then reached into her clutch and carefully extracted to hairs. She passed one to Ginny.

"Well, bottoms up!" She smiled and with a single gulp, she swallowed the potion. All of a sudden, Hermione's darkened seductive curls, lengthened into mousey blonde frizzy ringlets. Her nose lengthened to a point and her eyes became a watery blue. She turned to Ginny, who was now the spitting image of Hanna Abbott, with her bright pink complexion and blonde silky hair.

"I will never get used to this." Ginny sighed.

Both girls headed to the end toilet and put on the all black uniform, dumping their old clothes. Hermione adjusted Ginny's collar.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ginny smiled half heartedly.

The two friends hugged, scared this could be their last time together. Hermione sniffed.

"This is not the time for crying!" Ginny exclaimed, although the words stuck in her throat. They held hands and left the room.

* * *

Both Hermione and Ginny felt extremely nervous as they began the long walk to the back door at the end of the corridor. They tried to walk at an inconspicuous pace, but seemed to be failing at it. The hardest part would be when the got to the kitchen, as it was situated about a metre from the door they needed to exit out of. On top of that they had to make sure they didn't get seen by the real Hannah and Penelope.

The sound of their footsteps bounced off the walls as they turned the final corner. There it was. Like a shining beacon of hope. Hermione took a large calming breathe as they approached it. They were going to make it! She couldn't believe their luck.

"Clearwater!" A voice barked. Hermione turned around sharply.

"Y-y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Have you put out the hor d'ourves?" The squat witch asked. "She must be the head of the kitchen." Hermione thought.

"Well I –"

Before she could answer, the witch answered for her.

"I know you haven't! Get in there and do it now!" The woman barked. Hermione, unsure of what to do, nodded.

"And you! Abbott! What are you doing here? I told you earlier you are no longer required! Leave the premises!"

"O-ok." Replied Ginny. The witch stomped back into the kitchen.

"Wait for me outside, I'll be there in a moment."

"Be quick! We don't have that long. It won't be long and it'll wear off."

"CLEARWATER!" Screamed the witch from inside the kitchen.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said with a reassuring tone, "I'll see you in a tick."

Hermione ducked inside the kitchen doors.

"Quick, quick! They're right there!" The bossy witch pointed. Hermione picked up the large tray and exited. She walked hurriedly down the corridor. She was walking so quickly she didn't see Blaise walking towards her and slammed into him, the food falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, getting on her knees to clear up the mess.

"It's fine." Blaise muttered, hurrying past her. He took a few steps and stopped.

"You haven't, by any chance, seen my mistress have you? She's been gone for almost an hour." He asked. Hermione looked up at him and tried to arrange her features into something that didn't look like guilt.

"Your mistress?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb Clearwater. We went to school together. You used to date Percy, I know you know who Ginny is."

Hermione's face flushed.

"I haven't seen her Blaise." She said, hanging her head. Blaise grabbed her face and lifted it to meet his.

"You'll address me Sir." He snarled.

"I'm sorry Sir." She whispered. Zabini's snarl changed into a look of confusion.

"Clearwater, what is happening to your face."

"Oh, oh, nothing sir." Hermione said hurriedly, trying to free her face.

"Merlin! It's you Granger! MALFOY! COME QUICK! COME QUICK!" Blaise yelled.

Hermione pulled from his grip and began to run back down the corridor. She could hear Blaise's footsteps behind her. She turned the corner, the door in sight. Blaise was getting closer. Hermione's hand pulled the door open. There was Ginny and Neville waiting on a broom stick for her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Blaise screamed.

"GO!" Hermione cried, her body falling to the floor. She could see Neville kick off from the ground, as Ginny screamed for them to turn back.

What the hell was she going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

**I couldn't leave you all hanging. That would be too mean. It is also me attempting to make up for my lack of updates.**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. It means a lot.**

**Much much love**

**xxx**

* * *

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione could hear the chaos around her, but none of it was sinking in. Voices called to one another. She had missed her chance and now not only was her life was on the line, but Ron's as well.

Draco knelt down to floor, his face staring blankly at hers as the others around him shouted.

"Get up." Draco said bluntly. Hermione didn't move.

"I said "get up"." He hissed at her. "Blaise removed the curse ages ago. Now get the fuck up."

All of a sudden Hermione became aware of her body; her heart began to beat rapidly. She pushed up hard on the cold marble floor, her head spinning. Draco grabbed her arm and began to drag her down the corridor. As they turned the corner Hermione could see Ron. His face was bloodied and he was tied with rope. Pansy's face was covered in tears as she whispered feverishly to Ron. Hermione let out a small whimper as they passed. Pansy's face looked up at hers.

"You whore!" She cried, "This is your fault!"

Hermione took in a shaky breathe. Draco's grip on her tightened. Lucius caught up with Draco's step.

"You do realise we are going to have to summon _him_, don't you?" He said in a quite hastened tone to his son. Draco looked up at him, his steely blue eyes full of fear.

"Can't we just take care of this ourselves?" Draco whispered.

"Of course not. He will find out and it will make the matter worse."

"Fuck!"

"What's it matter to you anyway? It's only a mudblood and a Weasley."

Draco swallowed hard.

* * *

Hermione awoke tied to one of the chairs in the lounge. Ron was barely conscious in the chair next to her. A soft voice brought her attention to a darkened corner of the room.

"So, mudblood, you have defied your master."

Hermione almost broke into tears immediately from fear. The Dark Lord's menacing red eyes flicked over her. She averted her gaze to the floor.

"You do not deny it?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. Her eyes flicked to Ron. He was whiter than white.

"So you take responsibility for the whole incident?"

Hermione nodded.

"Draco, do you wish to do the honours?" Voldemort asked. Hermione looked to Draco, tears streaming down her face. Draco shook his head.

"No, you may, My Dark Lord."

"Very well."

Voldemort his wand above his head.

"Avada –"

"It was me." Ron whispered. The Dark Lord stopped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It was me." Ron said, louder than before. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Ron. Don't." She pleaded.

"So you are still a blood traitor? You break the vow we have taken?" Voldemort asked his nostrils flaring.

"Yeah, I do."

Pansy ran to his side.

"Please, Ron, think of what you're doing. She's only a mudblood, hardly worth saving." She cried, taking his hand.

"She is more than just that." Ron wheezed, "It was all me Voldy. I convinced the girls to leave. I break the vow."

"You leave me no choice then Weasley." The Dark Lord smiled. It made the pit of Hermione's stomach drop. She felt like she was about to vomit. Voldemort raised his wand once again. Ron looked at Hermione.

"I love you." Hermione whispered, but it was too late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green light washed over the room, blinding everyone in it. Hermione held her eyes tightly shut. When she opened them again Ron's body was sitting lifeless beside her.

"No!" Pansy screamed. Hermione stared at his now peaceful face, her sobs becoming steadily heavier and heavier.

"Now, my boy, what shall you do with her?" Voldemort sneered as he pointed at Hermione. "Do you wish to punish her here?"

Hermione looked sharply up at Draco.

"No, I shall take her home so she may serve her punishment there."

"Very well." Voldemort flicked his wand and Hermione ties that bonded her to the chair disappeared. She collapsed to the floor, her breathing heavy.

"Zabini, dispose of that body. It fowls my vision. Draco, take your disgusting wench home. And somebody get that crying bitch out of here!" Voldemort ordered. Theo rushed to Pansy's side; she shrugged him off, clinging to Ron. Lucius and Zabini attempted to pick up the body.

"Don't touch him!" Pansy shrieked.

Draco lifted Hermione off the floor.

"Time to go." He said quietly.

"I don't want to go!" She sneered, her eyes fixated on Ron.

"Time to go!" He repeated more forcefully, dissaperating them from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Nine**

The room swirled and Hermione found that Draco had taken them directly to his room. He placed her gently on the bed. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes barely able to distinguish him through the tears. She couldn't make out his face. He stepped away from her and aimed his wand at the fireplace.

"Incendio." Draco muttered sending bluebell flames into the fire grate.

"What's my punishment?" Hermione asked between small sobs, wiping the tears away. Draco didn't answer. Instead he left the room. Hermione let out a whimper. She must be in real big trouble. This brought on another wave of tears.

Draco came back in carrying something in his hands. He placed it on the end of the bed and moved around to the side of the bed to pull back the covers. He picked Hermione up and placed her back down under the sheets and began to unbutton her shirt.

"So this is what you're going to do with me?" She cried, "You're going to fuck me?"

"I'm not going to fuck you." Draco said quietly pulling off the black pants she had stolen.

"Then what are you doing?" She asked timidly.

"I'm putting some pyjamas on you." He replied, holding up a pair of flannelette pyjamas she'd never seen before and widening his eyes into a comical face.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" Hermione asked her face full of fear and sadness at the same time.

"I'm not going to punish you." Draco said quietly. He finished buttoning up her top and pulled the blankets over her.

"Why not?"

"I think seeing Ron die tonight was probably punishment enough."

He gave her a smile that didn't reach all the way to his eyes and left her alone in his big four poster bed.

* * *

Hermione was walking through the woods. She could hear screams all around her. She looked behind. Above the trees she could see a castle in ruins, completely engulfed in fire. She began to walk faster, eventually breaking into a jog. Before she knew it she was sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran faster and faster. Trees whipping past her. The screams where getting louder and louder. Hermione covered her ears.

Suddenly she ran into the middle of a clearing. There was Voldemort surrounded by his Death Eaters. They were all laughing as Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on a body that lay on the clearing floor. Hermione hid behind a tree as the body twisted and contorted. The persons face turned in her direction mid spasm.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. He let out an earth shattering cry as Voldemort manipulated his wand.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she came crashing out from where she was hiding. "NO!"

She ran to Harry's side, his body now shaking with pain.

"Stop it!" She cried. "Stop it!"

Voldemort smiled at her.

"You're an attractive girl. You could do well with us."

"I don't want to _"do well" _with you!"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Hermione ignored him, instead focusing her attention on Harry. Her hands caressed his face.

"Harry." She whispered, "Harry, it's me. Please, please listen. You can beat this. You can fight it." Hermione whimpered.

"I am not a man to be ignored!" Voldemort screeched. Hermione turned to him.

"I don't want anything to do with you, you horrid creature!"

Voldemort snarled.

"Very well then. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light washed over Hermione, blinding her. When her vision was restored it was just her alone, with the body.

"Oh, oh Harry!" She cried as she attempted to pick up his body. His head lolled to face her.

"Ron?"

Hermione woke with a start. She was shaking and her body was covered in sweat. She was back in Draco's room, his arms wrapped around her. Draco woke and attempted to sit up.

"Are you ok?" He asked sleepily. Hermione couldn't answer for the tears.

"Hey it's ok." Draco soothed, holding her body to his. "Everything's going to be ok."

* * *

Hermione would spend all day in bed; Draco would come home, change her pyjamas and lay with her. Every day Hermione would hope and pray that she would have the strength to get out of bed, but she never did. It seemed like weeks and weeks this was what happened everyday. Draco would try to feed her, but she had no appetite. The same dreamed haunted her every night. Every piece of hope that had been keeping her going was now gone.

One morning she woke and things felt different. Not hugely different, she still felt sad, but it wasn't as overwhelming anymore. She could smell food being cooked downstairs. Her stomach grumbled. Gingerly she pulled back the bed clothes and attempted to stand. Her legs wobbled a little as she put on the slippers Draco left beside the bed for her. She shuffled down the stairs, taking extra care not to fall. She walked down to the kitchen and entered, surprised by what she saw.

Hermione had expected to see Alaimo the house elf cooking, instead there was Draco, cooking up a huge spread. There were pancakes, cooked tomatoes, fried mushrooms, hashbrowns, fruit salad & in the pan on the cook top sizzled six juicy sausages. Draco absolutely beamed when he saw her standing there.

"I knew today would have to be the day!" He smiled.

"What?"

"The day that you got up."

"Oh."

Hermione attempted to sit on a stool at the breakfast bar, Draco raced around to help her.

"So, you just knew? That's why you cooked all this?" Hermione asked as Draco turned the sausages.

"Oh, uh, no. I've been doing this everyday." Hermione raised her eye brows.

"Everyday?" She asked. Draco glanced down at his feet.

"I kinda hoped the smell might entice you down."

"You did all this for me?"

Draco nodded, his gaze meeting hers. Hermione was taken aback. Not just by the gesture, but by the love that she felt from him. The look he was giving her wasn't full of the usual hatred or malice. It was genuine love. Hermione could feel herself blushing and looked down. Draco coughed loudly.

"So, uh, anyway… What do you feel like eating?"

"Everything." Hermione laughed.

* * *

Hermione felt like if she ate one more bite she would explode.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore?" Draco asked his face full of concern.

"Positive. Full to the brim" Hermione smiled patting her belly.

"Good." Draco replied, returning the smile. He came around to the other side of the breakfast bar.

"I've got to go to work, but I'll be home early."

"Do we have to go to the Gentlemen's club?" Hermione asked, her face darkening.

"Uh, no. It's kind of disbanded."

"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"I'll see you later." Draco said, kissing her forehead. He was just about out the door when Hermione called out.

"Draco!"

"Yes?" He asked popping his head round the door frame.

"Where did you get the pyjamas?"

"Oh. Um. They were my mothers." He smiled apologetically and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the short update. It just seemed an appropriate time to end the chapter.**

**Thank you all for your lovely words!**

**xxx**

* * *

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione woke once again to the same dream of Ron dying in her arms. It had been almost four months since his death. Not that she expected to be over the loss, she had just hoped that the dreams would stop. It was hard to stop thinking about the experience when you keep reliving the dream every night.

"Same dream again?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around her. Hermione snuggled in against his warm skin.

"Mmhm." Hermione murmured nuzzling her nose on his chest.

"It's all going to get better. I promise."

Draco kissed her forehead and hoped that he could keep his promise. Things seemed to be looking up. The club had been disbanded, work was getting easier and Hermione seemed to be happy for the first time since he had taken her in. This pleased Draco the most. He let out a contented sigh, for once everything seemed ok.

* * *

Hermione sat in shock at the dining table.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said in horror dropping her fork.

"I'm sorry, but that's what he wants." Draco said quietly, his gaze gripped firmly on his meal.

"And you expect me to go?"

"It's compulsory. You have to."

"_Nothing_ is compulsory." Hermione spat.

"It is in this world."

Hermione sat there for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"So you _expect _me to go to a party thrown by Voldemort to celebrate Harry's defeat on the first year anniversary of Harry's death?"

Draco swallowed his food hard.

"Yes."

"This stinks."

Hermione threw down her napkin and left the room, storming up the stairs. Draco sat there for a moment taking everything in.

"Fuck… Fuck!"

Draco ran up the stairs after her.

"Hermione, don't, I just –"

Draco opened the door to her room to find her curled up in one of the corners, tears streaming down her face. In her hands, held tight, was a large book. Draco approached her slowly and sunk down against the wall beside her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I wish there was another way, it's just, well, I'm scared."

Hermione looked up a Draco.

"Yeah, right." She sniffed.

"No, really, I am. Voldemort scares the living daylights out of me." He wiped the tears from her face, "If there was a choice, I wouldn't put you through something like that."

Hermione bit her lip and looked back down at the open book. Draco moved closer so he could see inside.

"This used to be Harry's." Hermione said quietly, "Hagrid made it for him. It's full of photos of Harry's parents. Ron's Mum, Molly, spent most of our last summer at Hogwarts finishing it off with pictures of us."

Hermione turned another page. There smiling up at her was a picture of her, Ron and Harry. It must have been from the first or second year. Tears fell down her cheeks again. Everything seemed so much easier then. Everything was an adventure and there were no consequences. Now, "adventures" were a matter of life and death and the consequences… well, Hermione had spent the last twelve months trying not to think about them.

"You know, I used to hate you so much in our first years." Draco said quietly, looking down at the picture. "You were such a bratty know-it-all. I used to complain to my father all the time about you. So much so that he suggested that I might have a crush."

Hermione looked up at him with surprise, her big brown eyes wide.

"I know." Draco smiled, "A crazed notion. In fact, the thought of it made me hate you more."

"You know, I wasn't exactly crazy about you either." Hermione reminded him, choking out a small laugh.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, everyone liked me." Draco said with a cheeky smile, "I think I the hate did soften momentarily in our fourth year."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only momentarily… around the time you entered the room for the Yule Ball… Of course, one cannot help hormones."

"Whatever. You liked me! You had a crush on me!"

"I said the hate softened Granger! Jeez. Give you an inch and you take a mile."

Hermione's face broke out in a smile.

"I'm sorry for before. I do understand, really, it's just, well, I'd rather not be in that position is all. I had kind of hoped that I wouldn't have to do any duties like that again." Hermione sighed.

The two of them sat in silence.

"Hermione, I've had a thought."

"That's a bit dangerous."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha ha. How very droll."

"I thought so." Hermione replied smugly, the colour coming back to her cheeks. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I've had a thought. What if, after the party, you, um, you sign up for the Muggle Born Registration?"

Hermione looked at him with shock.

"What?"

Draco looked down at his hands.

"I mean, you don't have to, I just thought, that if you wanted, you… could."

Silence filled the room. Draco was sure if it got any quieter Hermione would be able to hear how fast his heart was beating.

"Let me think about." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, um, ok. Well, um, I might go to bed. Will you be coming?" Draco asked.

"Um, you know what? I might stay in here tonight. If that's ok?"

"Oh yeah, sure, whatever you want."

And with that Draco left the room, his heart breaking slightly. He couldn't believe himself! Getting all upset over a mudblood! His father would be furious.

He shut the door to his bedchamber and sat on the floor. Suddenly it dawned on him. What does it matter what his father thought? What was the worse he could do? Report him to Voldemort? Of course not. Imagine the shame of telling the Dark Lord his son was in love with a mudblood.

Draco smiled at the thought of him and Hermione together. He could see it all. They'd live in the country, where no one could bother them. Ever.

A dark thought crept in. What if Hermione decides she wants to go back to the muggle world?

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco told himself. Hermione wouldn't want to leave all this… Would she?


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my goodness! **

**Hello people who are still reading this! (If any at all!) I can only apologise no end for the ridiculous time it has taken for me to update. Unfortunately real life catches up sometimes and as much as I wish I could laze around in bed all day eating chocolate and writing fanfiction I can't. I've finally finished university for the year, so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently! **

**I can only thank you so much for all your love and support and hope that you will understand.**

**xxx**

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Eleven**

A servant opened the door to Snape's mansion. Draco took a step over the threshold. He turned to Hermione who was hovering behind him. Draco held out his hand.

"It's going to be ok." He said quietly to reassure her. She took his hand and smiled a nervous smile. Draco pulled her tight and pressed his lips to her temple.

"No one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm around."

United, they both followed the manservant through the lobby to the main ballroom. The servant opened the door and a loud fanfare sounded.

"Announcing Master Malfoy and Mistress Granger."

Hermione curtsied low, bowing her head, a few loose curls falling down her neck.

"Cor Granger! You've got a fantastic set!" Theo called out from across the room.

"Theodore, must you ruin everything?" Lucius reprimanded him.

"I call it like I see it Lu." Theo slurred, gesturing nonchalantly.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tight before letting it go. Instinctively Hermione walked towards the drinks cabinet to get Draco a firewhiskey. She surveyed the room. It was full of very important people. Everyone from the Gentlemen's club was there, but there were also people from the ministry and most of the Death Eaters. Anyone who was anyone was there. Hermione picked up Draco's glass and turned to walk away when she ran into Blaise.

"I'm, I'm terribly sorry." She muttered, keeping her eyes on the floor. She made to move past him, but he stopped her.

"I –uh…" Blaise stuttered. Hermione raised her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Is she ok?" He whispered. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Is who ok?" She asked, following his lowered tone.

"Ginny. Is Ginny ok?"

"Oh!" Hermione said surprised, her eyebrows raised, "I, um, I assume that she is."

"Oh, um, good. Good." Blaise replied, lowering his nodding head.

"Are you ok?"

Blaise met her gaze. The look on his face almost broke Hermione's heart. He took a deep breath and rearranged his features.

"Of course I am." He replied in a more reassured tone. Hermione nodded.

"Of course." She repeated softly and began to walk away.

"Granger!" He called. She turned. "If you, uh, if you hear from her, tell her…"

Hermione cut him off.

"I'll tell her Mr Zabini."

He smiled.

"Cheers Hermione."

* * *

Hermione surveyed the room as Draco made small talk with Theodore, Blaise and Lucius. Snape really did have a nice place. It was grand, but not over the top. In fact, one could almost say it was like the Malfoy's manor, except… what was the word? Warmer. I guess deep down Snape would never truly be a Death Eater. If only Voldemort knew what he had done. What he had sacrificed.

Hermione was pulled from her stupor by hearing her name.

"So, why haven't you been in contact? We've been missing you and Miss Granger." Slurred Theo.

A classic case of Cocktail Party Effect. Being talked about, not to.

"I wasn't aware I was being missed." Draco mused.

"Well… You are." Theo pouted like a school boy.

"Yes Draco, you have been very anti social of late." Drawled his father.

"Well, I've been very busy with work and whatnot."

"Pffffffffffft… Whatever Draco." Slurred Theo, "You've been all loved up with your whore."

Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"I beg your pardon?"

Before Theodore had a chance to retaliate the large ornate wooden doors to the ballroom opened. The servant that announced Draco and Hermione earlier entered.

"Announcing Lord Severus Snape, your host for this evening."

Everyone stood up and applauded as Snape entered, his long billowing robes swirling around him. He stood and accepted the applause with a smug look upon his face.

"Thank you, thank you." He smirked, gesturing with his hands for them to stop. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco nudged her softly with his elbow. They had to be on their best behaviour.

"Gentlemen (the women were never addressed), can you believe that it has been a year since we brought reform to Wizarding society? A year since we brought our true lord to his highest standing! A year since we finally defeated that weakling of a boy Harry Potter!"

The crowd went wild. They clapped loudly and stomped their feet. Terms of encouragement were called out across the room.

"We have one man to thank for this!" Snape continued, "Our beloved, most evil nobleman! Lord Voldemort!"

Everyone went insane as Voldemort entered the room. He opened his arms wide, accepting their approval. He smiled wide, his awful pointed teeth on display. Hermione lowered her gaze. She couldn't stand the sight of him. Draco silently grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it tight. Voldemort gestured for the crowd to be silent.

"My dear loyal followers!" He cried, "Here we stand today a year on since conquering over good!"

The crowd cheered.

"As you know, I am a man of few words, so I shall only say those that count. We are here because we are superior. We are here because we are powerful. We are here because we fulfilled the prophecy. That snot nosed brat deserved everything he got and so do all his followers."

The crowd cheered again. Voldemort waited for the noise to die down completely.

"Yes," He said in a hushed voice, "the terrible trio was broken. Only one survives and she stands with us now."

It was here that Voldemort gestured towards Hermione. The whole crowd turned to face her, their eyes angry. Hermione could feel the colour drain out of her face. How could she have been so naïve as to think she would escape unnoticed tonight?

"I think it is only fair that I truly commence the party!" Jeered Voldemort, "IMPERIO!"

A long spark of green light burst out the end of Voldemort's wand, hitting Hermione square in the chest. She could feel the control slipping out of her fingers and her mind clouding.

Draco looked on in horror as Hermione began to walk through the crowd towards a large table in the centre of the room.

"What are you going to make her do?" He asked, tying to keep his voice calm.

"I think it's about time this mudblood gave us some entertainment. Don't you?" Voldemort laughed. Draco felt like he was about to vomit. Hermione was standing up on the table, wiggling her hips and gyrating her body.

"Music! Somebody get the girl some music!" Theo yelled across the room. Snape was only too happy to provide. He conjured up an old gramophone and "The Stripper" began to warble out of its tinny speaker. Hermione moved in time to the music, teasing them all as she flung off her large tulle petticoat.

"Stop!" Draco cried, "Stop!" But he couldn't be heard over the jeers from the crowd.

Hermione was now down to her corset and underwear. The corset was already half way off. Draco began to race through the crowd towards Voldemort. Everywhere he went people were in the way. Voldemort was almost within his grasp. The crowd gave out a huge cheer. He turned to look at Hermione who was now completely naked and about to give the men a whole different kind of show.

"STOP IT NOW!" Draco bellowed.

The whole crowd turned and stared. Voldemort stopped and looked at him. His red eyes bore a hole in Draco's soul.

"You do not like what you are seeing?" He asked Draco is a cold whisper.

"No." Draco replied quietly.

"Well how do you like this? CRUCIO!"

Hermione dropped to the table in pain. Her whole body writhing. Her toes curled and she let out an ear piercing screech.

"Ooh, she's a fighter I see. Crucio!"

Hermione let out another blood curdling cry. Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He ran back through the crowd towards her. This time people seemed to move. Voldemort's manic laughter echoed throughout the hall. The crowd seemed to join in as Hermione endured more and more pain. Voldemort raised her from the table and she began to spin like a top. Draco leaped to the table and tried to grab a hold of her. Voldemort shifted her just out of reach.

"Oh do not tell me you have feelings for this mudblood!" Voldemort's voice boomed through the hall. Draco put all his concentration into grabbing Hermione.

"Don't lower your standards boy."

She was so close; Draco's fingers struggled to reach.

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

Draco jumped with all the force he could muster and dissaperated.

With a "pop" they were back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione looked up dazed and confused at Draco. Thankfully they had landed on the bed.

"What happened?" She asked in a broken voice. Draco attempted a smile.

"Nothing." He hushed, "absolutely nothing."

Hermione began to cry. Draco's eyes widened. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. He sat down on the bed beside her, wrapping his large arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know. It just seemed the right thing to do." Hermione sobbed. Draco gently lifted her up and placed her in the bed.

"And why are my clothes gone?"

Draco placed a finger to his lips to silence her.

"I'll get you a sleeping draught." Draco said quietly, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Hermione grabbed at his neck.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." Draco smiled, kissing her lips.

* * *

Draco awoke the next day to the house elf Alaimo standing by the bed.

"Master, Master, Messier Malfoy is here." The elf squeaked. Draco opened his eyes groggily.

"What do you mean?" He slurred. His brain was nowhere near fully functioning.

"Messier Malfoy is here!"

Draco looked at the elf, his face full of confusion.

"I know I'm here."

"No! No! No! Messier Malfoy Senior is here!"

Draco's eyes opened wide.

"Shit! Why didn't you say?"

He jumped out of the bed with a jolt. Hermione laid beside him, out like a light. Quickly and quietly he dressed himself and went downstairs.

Lucius had already settled himself into one of the lounge chairs. He was looking out the window to the busy street, his back to Draco.

"Enjoy your sleep in with your whore?" Lucius asked quietly. Draco was always amazed how his father could ask the rudest of questions while still sound impeccably polite.

"She's not a whore." Draco replied, taking a seat opposite his father. Lucius surveyed his son's attire.

"Run out of time to dress?"

"Well, you would insist on dropping in unannounced." Draco smirked.

"You're acid tongue is one of the things I'm proudest of." Lucius smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes. They sat in silence, neither wanting to make eye contact.

"Are we going to discuss your behaviour last night?" Lucius asked. Draco's eye's flicked up from his knees to look at his father.

"What's there to discuss?" He mumbled.

"I think there is plenty to discuss. She is a whore Draco and –"

"She is not a whore." Draco said firmly.

"I think you'll find she is." Lucius said in his silky tone, "You paid for her, you have sex with her. Is that not the very definition of whore?"

Draco did not reply. He dropped his gaze back to his knees.

"Oh, but you have fallen in love, haven't you?" asked Lucius, his soft voice turning harsh. Draco felt his face beginning to flush.

"And I suppose she loves you too, does she?"

Draco's face was now completely pink.

"How cute. Banded together in these hard, hard times. Well, that just warms the cockles of my heart."

Draco summoned the courage to look at his father, who was now sneering at him.

"I am going to speak honestly Draco. This has to come to an end. Yes, she is pretty. Yes, she may fill in the time. But, I cannot let this go any further. She is replaceable. Go out a buy a new model."

"I don't want a new model." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Draco, this ends today." Lucius said firmly, "You are jeopardising your future."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Lucius continued, "While I am aware that you think this girl _is_your future, she is not. Not in this world. I refuse to see my only son out on the street begging with the filth. Do not give me that look Draco. You know very well that that is where you will end up. I will give you a week to deal with this… problem… If she is still here, I will deal with her myself and believe me, you do not want to know what will happen to her if I do."

"Sure Father."

"Do you doubt me?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, let me tell you right now, I am doing this as a precaution for you. This is all for you. She causes too much trouble and grabs the Dark Lord's attention. Do you think he will tolerate this kind of behaviour for much longer? This is your warning Draco. You think that I won't hurt you, but I will. I want what is best for this family and I want you to survive. I would much rather hurt you than see you tortured and killed for being a mudblood lover."

Draco was unsure what to say. As much as he hated to admit it, his father was right. No matter how much he loved Hermione, they could never be truly happy living in this world. And while he would happily sit in the mud and beg, he could never do that to Hermione. She had gone through enough hardships.

"I think I'll see myself out." Lucius said quietly, his silky tone returning. Draco didn't even bother to look at his father, instead simply nodding his head.

Draco sat alone in his lounge room, the room cold.

"I thought I heard the door." Said a quiet voice. Draco looked up to see Hermione standing shyly at the foot of the stairs.

"Um… yeah. It was just Dad." Draco replied, trying to get his thoughts right.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, taking a few steps towards him.

"Yeah, yeah." Draco said with a smile. He stood up and kissed Hermione on the forehead, "I think though, I might just go for a walk." He needed time to breathe, he needed to think.

"Oh… ok. Will you be home later?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Draco returned home to find Hermione tucked up on the lounge by the window. A blanket was draped over her and book in her hand. The fire crackled merrily beside her. She looked up excitedly from her book.

"You're home!" She beamed, "I thought you were never coming home!"

Draco could feel the guilt creep over him. It was ten o'clock at night. It was later than he had intended to be, but he just couldn't bring himself to come home. He knew that if he did, he would have to face Hermione and that was something his heart couldn't handle. He didn't want to see her face when they had the discussion of her leaving.

"Did you want something to eat?" Hermione asked, getting up off the couch.

"Um, no, no I'm fine."

"Something to drink?"

"No, it's ok."

Draco paused for a moment, wondering where to start.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk."

Her face went instantly from happy to concern.

"What about?" She asked cautiously. Draco sighed heavily and dropped into a nearby chair, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you happy here?" He asked.

"As happy as I could be, I guess."

"That's not truly happy 'Mione."

"You never asked me that. You just asked if I was happy." She said matter-of-factly, "What makes you ask?"

"I just… I feel like this is bringing you down. That this life is below you. You're an intelligent woman, you should be doing something with it. Not sitting around here waiting on me all the time."

"But waiting on you is what makes it bearable." She said quietly, sitting down next to him. Draco felt like he could vomit as those words left her mouth.

"Fuck." He said under his breathe.

"What? What is the matter?" Hermione asked, urgency lacing her voice. Draco could feel the tears beginning to well in his eyes. It was for the best he kept telling himself. What was that muggle saying? "If you love someone, let them go." Well, he loved this someone. More than words can say.

"Hermione, I," Draco took a deep breathe, "I'm letting you go."

"What?" Hermione cried, standing up abruptly.

"I've got to let you go."

"Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no, no, it's not you!" He stuttered, standing up to put his arms around her, "You could never do anything wrong!"

"Then why are you letting me go?" She asked, her tone rough as she shrugged him off.

"It's, it's my Dad. He says if I don't get rid of you, he'll do something worse and that I'm jeopardising everything and I'm scared he's going to do something to hurt you and that you're wasting your life and I just don't know what to do anymore." Draco rambled.

Hermione stood there in stony silence.

"So, you are just going to do what your father says?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

Draco couldn't bring himself to look at Hermione. He heard her take a shaky breathe.

"I want to go home."


	13. Chapter 13

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Thirteen**

A knock at Draco's office door roused him from his stupor. He had been staring at the same spot on his desk for the past three hours.

"Come in." He said gruffly. Blaise poked his head around the corner.

"You right mate?" He asked lightly.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Draco replied, rather rushed, shuffling papers around attempting to look like some form of work had taken place. Since the moment Draco had gone into the office this morning he had done nothing but stare at the wall directly opposite his desk.

"Right. Well. I thought you'd want to know Granger's come in for her appointment."

"Oh. Right. Well, I, well, I mean, it doesn't really –"

"She's in room 5."

"Thanks Blaise." Draco sighed, standing up tiredly. He'd been dreading this day since Hermione came in to make her appointment. He _was _doing the right thing, wasn't he? He _had _to let her go. He had no choice. His father was going to do the unspeakable otherwise. Yes, he had definitely made the correct choice.

His pointy shoes clacked along the marble corridor as he passed the numbered doors. 15, 14, 13… It was kind of sad to think that behind each door someone was having their memories obliterated. He reached door five. The mint green door seemed to be taunting him. Green was supposed to be calming, instead it made him sick to his stomach. Gently he placed his hand on the door knob. This was it. No turning back.

* * *

Hermione waited silently in the confined room. Mint green? Whose idea was it to paint the walls this colour? The metal bed she sat on was cold and her feet barely touched the ground. If it wasn't for the clearly magical contraptions on the back wall, you would almost swear you were in a muggle doctor's office. How long would she have to wait here anyway? It felt like ages since Blaise had popped his head into the room. He'd wanted to wish her luck. The thought just made Hermione sadder.

There was a click and the door opened. In walked Draco. His bright blonde hair glinted under the light and his grey eyes seemed almost like beacons in the dark. The moment she laid eyes on him, her heart automatically began to beat faster and butterflies formed in her stomach. She tried to keep a smile to herself as she recalled the days when the sight of Draco would do the complete opposite. The smile soon turned to tears however, as she realised she would no longer have this memory. She wouldn't have any of them.

Draco rested against the desk that sat in the middle of the office.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Fine." Hermione replied stiffly. She didn't want Draco to see any emotion.

"Do you have any questions about the procedure?"

"No, I think I understand it clearly enough. I will keep all my basic memory of how to function and my knowledge of the muggle world. Correct?"

Of course she was correct. She knew it and Draco knew it. Draco looked at her, his eyes shining.

"It's not too late to change your mind." He whispered.

"I've made my choice. Just as you have."

Draco took a deep breath, looking to his shoes. Fuck, why did he have to make this harder?

"Ready?"

Hermione merely nodded. The lump in her throat was making it difficult to speak.

"Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three, _obliviate_."

As Hermione slipped into the darkness she could have sworn she heard someone mutter "I love you".

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**I am aware this is a very short chapter, but I have split it in half because I am an awfully superstitious woman and couldn't bear to end on Chapter Thirteen.  
**

**Much Love  
**

**xxx  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**New World Order**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jo sat excitedly in front of her computer, typing madly away at the keyboard. She was so close to being finished. Her fingers speed over the keys as she typed the finishing sentence on her novel.

"_All was well."_

She smiled with delight to herself. After having these characters stories play out in her mind for years, it was finally all down on paper. The story had come to her in a dream. It was so vivid that she would get flashes of it in her waking life. It was almost like a past life. Hogwarts, Dumbledore, everything was so real to her. Being the scholarly type though, she had thought it wise to write it all down and now she was a famous writer. Her! Little JK Rowling.

She looked around her study. It was filled with merchandise from the series, or "franchise" as it was now known. Harry's face beamed at her from every angle. Who would have thought the story of the "boy who lived" could have brought her so much joy.

"How goes it Mrs Rowling?" said a voice from behind. Jo turned to find her husband standing in the doorway. His white blonde hair beamed in the light.

"I just finished _actually_ Mr Rowling." She replied, with a smug smile.

"Oh? And how does it all end?" He asked, kneeling beside her to look over the computer screen.

"It ends exactly as it should." Jo smiled.

"And how is that?"

"Harry lives happily ever after."

Mr Rowling's smile faltered. That _is _how it should have ended.

"And Hermione, how does her story end?" He asked nervously.

"Her and Ron get married."

"Of course they do." He replied through gritted teeth. He attempted to compose himself.

"I always thought Draco and Hermione should have got together." Mr Rowling said offhandedly. Jo looked deep into his grey eyes. They were so deep she had to be careful not get lost in them. Sometimes she felt there was something more to him, like he had lived a whole other life she didn't know.

"Don't be ridiculous! Hermione would never go with someone like Draco!" She said playfully.

Mr Rowling smiled smugly to himself.

If only she knew.

**End.**

* * *

**Just a quick note of thank you for sticking around and reading. It is greatly appreciated.  
**

**Cheers,  
**

**Monique  
**

**xxx  
**


End file.
